earthmcclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
GeneralRhombus
First time Joining GeneralRhombus joined EMC on June 18th 2017 under the name Pigrider12, during the Era of Growth, before he joined, he had the intention to unite Great Britain (Maybe Ireland too) under the United Kingdom Notable Actions Was chosen to Remake the UK on December 31st 2017, and rebuilt it General Rhombus spent a large amount of time working on the UK that collapsed on December 27th 2017 Helped fill in the gulf of California upon joining to protest GaurdedCharlie (he didnt even really know him at the time) Participated as a soldier in the British Disbanded war, and the Kerala war. Fought for Germany against Russia, in St Petersburg during World War Lag History When he first joined, the first person he talked to was MLGTerra, of Seaterrica, and got an invite. He turned them down, but after dying multiple times in Britain he asked if he could have a teleport, which he got. The only towns in Britain at the time was the German town of Manchester, owned by Mathsminer, and the independent town that is now known as Twin cities, under Doughboy1102. After a couple days living in a hole in Ireland, he made London, and began discussing a United Kingdom with Doughboy, while forming a rivalry with Manchester. Rivalry with Manchester While planning the United kingdom with doughboy, the player mathsminer wasn't as welcoming to the idea, he wanted to unite the isles, but under the German flag, the towns of Manchester and London's relations were alright until maths told the town of London that they couldnt claim North anymore then it was already at, because it was, as he said "rightful Manchester land", London didn't take the claims seriously and continued to claim North, which took a toll on the relations of the towns. Later, Maths stated that he will need to fill in the Irish sea and flatten either Wales, or a huge mountain in Northern England, Rhombus was furious, he tried to outpost the Irish sea to block any draining, but he was in PWW at the time and didnt have the privleges, but a company known as "British Heritage" was formed for preserving the natural landscape of the Isles. Which to some extent stopped the drainage of a big part of the Irish Sea. Around this same time a town in Ireland popped up and it was known for being very toxic, and they were extremley against Manchester, the town ended up having pretty good relations with London, and General Rhombus was somewhat in support of them, because they didnt want to claim inside any of Britain, they did also attack Manchester frequently. Almost an Early July 2017 UK formed In early July of 2017 Dough and GeneralRhombus had all plans for government laid out, Manchester became inactive and same with the Toxic Irish town, the only thing standing in the way of a UK was the lack of money. They mined and voted lots, but it would still take some time to get enough gold. Eventually an African town known as the Ivory_Coast heard about plans of creating the UK, and wanted to join as a Colony and to manage other African colonies, Rhombus had gladly accepted, and they had a gift of gold to the idea, so the nation could be created. The leader of the town got online and waited for Rhombus to get online (without notifying him on discord or somthin) so he could give him the gold. Rhombus didn't end up getting online until after the mayor of Ivory_Coast left and didn't come back online. General Rhombus at this point felt like his town and ideas of making the UK weren't going anywhere and slowly lost interest in the server, and eventually quit and was gone from mid August - Mid December. Returning to the Server After rejoining the server on December 13th, he joined back to a completely foreign Britain, by now London had collapsed a few days prior to joining to the server, with his town being outposted by Bennysifi of York. Benny agreed to remove the outposts and fund Rhombus to re create London. Dough had Twin cities join Canada and there were 2 nations on the Island, the Scottish empire, with Conwy, Aphradhia, and Britian, with York and Edinburgh. After Rhombus remade London he joined Britain because of them pushing for uniting the UK, and funding to London. He then worked with Benny to make a foundation for a Democratic British Nation, they created the Magna Carta, which some ideas in it would be carried throughout the future of UK governing but it ultimately lost all relevance. The first UK and Fools Gold Now that the UK was completely foreign, Rhombus was interested in joining in on unification talks, which did begin. He pushed for London or York as capital, and for a constitutional democracy. after the nation got some done talking, but not at all finished, the nation Britain disbanded and urged all towns in it to join the Scottish empire, all the towns joined and the nation was the United Kingdom. it all seemed too fast, and the nation didn't have too much politics grounded in the nation yet, everything was still up in the air and several towns still hated each other, such as York and Conwy would be the best example of this. The UK started rapidly growing, it became a world power, with an empire comparing to Spain's but it was created in several days instead of several months, it had a significant impact on the server. Rhombus knew it would be temporary if the nation couldn't agree on how it would work itself and put grudges behind them. a meeting was planned to completely rework the UK. it was very sloppily planned and its dates were changed multiple times. the meeting caused exactly what it was put in place to prevent, the collapse of the United Kingdom on December 27th 2017. Rhombus as King of the UK after the collapse of the UK 2 nations came out of it, the UU and the UE, Rhombus had not grudge against the nation that the colonies formed, the UE (but did think Whopper was a very incompetent leader), he had instantly disliked the UU, partly because how the name is fuckin stupid, but it was also a new independent nation on the island he now had to reunite. The UK was recreated on December 31st 2017, he started putting political rules in, by writing basic Citizen law and the Hardline Government Policy of the nation. Right after the UK was recreated, Dragon had asked if the UU could join the UK, negotiations began and several fights did break out between mayor of York, and Dragon. Towards the end of the meeting, Rhombus and the rest of the UK government decided they didnt want to worry about Dragon joining the nation at the time due to them seeing that it would get in the way of how they wanted the UK. Dragon had said he didnt want to join anymore so he was kicked from the UK discord, which pissed him off so much. He contacted multiple very strong nations such as Germany, Russia, Spain, and Alaska to do a full scale invasion of the UK, all of which was supposed to be confidential of Dragon. Rhombus ended up getting the information on his hands not long after his announcement went out, Rhombus demanded he stop even thinking of an invasion, Dragon threatened him with the idea that all the European powers would come crashing down on the UK, Rhombus knew that nearly all of them would either support the UK or not care. Multiple towns in the nation and Rhombus himself did begin to prepare just encase if Dragon wasn't bluffing. Rhombus had disliked Dragon and his nation strongly but was willing to end the war and continue negotiations of joining. Eventually Dragon did cease his intentions of invading the UK. At the same time of all of that happening, the town of Perth (and ex-uk member) left the UE to rejoin the UK as an Australian colony, the UE declared war on the town of Perth and the UK took it to their extent to protect the town. Rhombus came and killed Whopper and Badmineboy both multiple times. they both fled from the town multiple times but Whopper ended up drowning at the bottom of a well to mark his surrender. the UK was supposed to have won a war against the UE, because the UE formally surrendered. Instead this resulted in the Disbanded british wars, with the first battle of Perth being the only battle he served in due to not being able to attend any of the other battles. the UE eventually didnt see a reason to be in the war anymore and surrendered. Now the UK was free to work on its internal political situation and it did for awhile, forming a government, but it couldnt decide if it want to be more Monarchist or Democratic, which could be another fatal flaw Rhombus thought. awhile later the UE had offered an alliance, while originally accepted by Rhombus it got backlash from the rest of the nation, so the UK canceled its alliance with the UE. Apparently since the UE was fucking stupid also they decided this was enough to go to war over, and they declared war with Alaska and Franks ""France"" supporting them. Battles occurred in African colonies, Hong Kong, and Edinburgh. Which ended in another UE surrender. By now the UK was doing alright politically, the citizens began demanding a referendum for king. Rhombus accepted and ran for himself, which turned out Bee had won. Rhombus liked Bee as a person and politically mostly, but didnt really see them too fit as leader because they were leader once the first UK collapsed. Plans to Revive the UK After working on London and the UK plenty, he gave up leadership of London to a resident of London before it collapsed and worked with Doughboy to make the UK, residentmaple. He planned to quit again because he thought the UK was going to live on at least somewhat healthy. He did go inactive for a bit, but once coming back 2 or so weeks later, the UK was very inactive and nothing had changed in London since he left. He got mayorship of London back on the 2nd of April 2018, and King Igdi had agreed to give him the Monarchy of the nation. He has now assumed Leader of the United Kingdom and can now begin rebuilding the UK, again. He got the UK back to the /n list 1, but on the 22nd of April 2018, he simply got bored and decided he didnt want to lead anymore. The end maybe I dunno might be gone for a long time and never be relevant again or not Im not sure Quotes "Rule Britannia!" (on recreating the UK after it collapsed) "I think we're all forgetting our original intentions here, were all here working on the UK to give Great Britain a role on the world stage and to give a formal government to all the people on this island." (on the UK beginning to break up) "Praise God, Im no longer an atheist. baptize me, Allah" "took me 3 months but I got my account back" (on coming back in December 2017) "your pelvis?" "earthmc has the kindest community out there"Category:Players